dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
IcePack (Tyrren) Roleplay!
This is a roleplay about the Ice Foxes in Alpha Sharpice's Pack, IcePack! You can use your Ice Foxes in this RP DEEPICE- Races into clearing with Icerunner and Jacob behind her. "We just returned from a patrol," she gasped. "We saw the tracks of Ice Tigers... in our territory!" SHARPICE- "What?" he rose to his paws, his dark eyes full of anger. "Ice Tigers? Are you sure?" ICERUNNER- "Yes. Their scent was everywhere!" Murmurs of alarm fill the clearing... Ice Tigers were very big, dangerous and mean! JACOB- The blue Ice Fox followed, strangely calm. He said, "If you think about it..." then cut himself off. "Sorry," he said, "I was just, uhh, thinking out loud..." DEEPICE- "What were you going to say, Jacob?" All eyes turned on him. JACOB- The Fox shook his crystalline fur. "I was considering the Ice Tigers, and an alliance. But then, we can't understand them, so it wouldn't work." He yawned, showing teeth like icicles. SHARPICE- The great Ice Fox snorted. "Nonsense," he snapped. "They are solitary, brutal creatures. What if they turned on us? We will have to evacuate." JACOB- His gaze turned cold. "Personally, I think that'd be weak," he said, with a hint of a snarl. SHARPICE- Sharpice narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "What did you say?" DEEPICE- "I'm sure it was nothing!" she yelped, defending Jacob. She turned to him. "Jacob, you need to stop worrying that handsome head of yours." She stepped closer to him and brushed her tail against his chin, batting her dark eyes at him. JACOB- The Ice Fox said nothing, but stared at Sharpice as though asking him if he was deaf. It seemed to be neither a look of happiness nor of sadness or anger, just a simple, nonchalant stare. SHARPICE- The great male ice fox grunted and turned away towards a den at the far side of the camp, where Crystalice and her pups were. JACOB- He let go of the stare, and looked up at the sky. He sniffed the air. "Snow again. Like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that," he said in a bored voice. DEEPICE- "You're so smart!" she yipped. "Kind of like me." she leaned closer to him and gazed at him expectantly. From across the clearing, Icerunner snorted in amusement. JACOB- Jacob seemed to be surprised by Deepice's reply. "It's simply a matter of training your nose to recognise and distinguish the smell of rain - which is rare around here - and the smell of, well, normal air from the smell of snow," he replied. DEEPICE- "Well, you have the perfect nose for it," she murmured. JACOB- "Thanks," Jacob said and, if he were human, he would have shrugged. ICERUNNER- "What's up with you two?" he asked, swaggering up to them. The lanky-legged male grinned at them with his pointy fangs. JACOB- "Deepice complimenting me on being able to predict the weather - and the weather is rather predictable, wouldn't you say? Ah, there's the first snowflake," he said, as a small snowflake landed on his nose. DEEPICE- "Second!" she yapped as another white flake landed on her paw. ICERUNNER- "Um, OK, third," he said. JACOB- The ice fox stared up at the sky. The cold, bitter smell of snow filled his nose as he breathed in. He sneezed out a snowflake which melted on his silver nose. ICERUNNER- "Come on you two. Sharpice told us to get ready to evacuate." CRYSTALICE- "Is it true there are Ice Tigers in the territory?" ICERUNNER- The lanky male shrugged. "That's what we smelled." JACOB- The ice fox nodded at Icerunner, though it was hard to tell which sentence he was nodding at. ICERUNNER- "Come on, Deepice, let's go help Alpha." DEEPICE- The blue female sighed. "All right. See ya, Jacob!" JACOB- The ice fox nodded. He stared at the snow-covered ground. MOONICE- As she wandered through the snow, she perked her head up to the sound of crunching snow, and it was definitely not from an Ice Fox. "Sharpice," she said, "something is approaching. Something large." JACOB- Jacob suddenly ran, soon almost invisible in the snow. SHARPICE- "Run! It's the Ice Tigers!" He barreled towards the Mother's Den and bundled Crystalice out, picking up their pups in his great jaws. ICERUNNER- "Go! Go! Get out!" DEEPICE- "Jacob!" JACOB- The Ice Fox hesitated for a moment, plunging into the snow. He had been mid-run when he hesitated. "Huh?" he asked himself. "Why did I pause?" DEEPICE- "Jacob!" she yelped, barreling into him. "Come on, we need to run!" SHATTERICE- He ran as the Ice Tigers chased after them. He yelped with fear as they began to gain on them. JACOB- The Ice Fox yelped as he was pushed over. "Alright, alright. Deep, you can follow me." He got up again, and ran. DEEPICE- "Thank you!" the small female yipped and shot after Jacob as he vanished into the undergrowth. Sharpice's howl tore through the air, telling them to regroup at the Ice Caves. JACOB- He felt cold branches snatch at him and whip him, but he didn't stop. It occurred to him that he'd forgotten where the Ice Caves were. DEEPICE- "Come on, the Ice Caves are this way!" she turned sharply and nearly rammed into him. Suddenly an Ice Tiger leaped from the bushes. A giant white paw came down on Deepice, crushing her. Deepice's pained yelp tore through the air. "Jacob!" she gasped. JACOB- He stood his ground, staring at the ice tiger. He tried to remember... Ah yes! He growled in Ice Tiger, but he was out of practise. "Oops parrot ice fire, they it claw flesh bleugh let go," he said in the Ice Tiger language. ICE TIGER- "And why should I let her go?" he growled in the Ice Tiger language. DEEPICE- "LET ME GO YOU BIG FAT SON OF A WORM!" JACOB- "Blorglesnort blep you rodent grass parrot claw," ("Because she will probably hurt your ears?") Jacob replied to the Ice Tiger. ICE TIGER- "Grimble grass parrot claw, little blifgronhak." (Nothing hurts my ears, you little worm) JACOB- "Am cool inn parrot fire?" ("Am I... speaking Ice Tiger correctly?) Jacob asked. DEEPICE- Suddenly Deepice squirmed violently and slipped free of the Ice Tiger's grip with a yelp. "Go, go!" she yelped at Jacob. The Ice Tiger roared in anger. It's giant paw came out at Deepice slipped away. It collided with her side, knocking her off balance. Deepice yelped. A claw came down over her face, and searing pain tore down her face. Pain, pain... there was so much pain! Blood spurted high, bright blue. JACOB- The ice fox leapt onto the Ice Tiger, going for its chin. He tore at it with his teeth, slashing at its legs with his claws. ICE TIGER- The great beast stumbled backwards, exposing its throat and stomach. Deepice gasped as the Ice Tiger rolled off of her. JACOB- He took advantage of the opening, tearing apart its soft underbelly. ICE TIGER- The great beast roared in pain, the blood spurting high. JACOB- The blood stained his crystalline fur, but he didn't care. He was almost among its organs now. The only thing on Jacob's mind was survival. ICE TIGER- The massive beast gave one last bellow, then it shuddered and died. JACOB- He stood there, panting, before jumping out of the bloody corpse. DEEPICE- The small Ice Fox lay still, her paw over her face. Blue blood was poring from behind her paw. JACOB- "Deepice..." he said, staring at the blood. DEEPICE- "Jacob- my eye... I can't see!" JACOB- "It's all too common, I'm afraid... One... argument... with an Ice Tiger with your claws, and you end up missing something. Hm. At least it's one eye..." He tried to stop the blood flowing with a paw, but his fur was already drenched in blood. DEEPICE- She suddenly felt woozy. She tried to stand, her eye clenched shut, but she just collapsed. Her legs were too shaky to hold her. JACOB- He looked at her for a moment, thinking. Jacob could probably pick her up by the scruff of her neck... Without dropping her, though? he thought gloomily, but gently picked her up by the scruff. DEEPICE- She allowed Jacob to pick her up by the scruff. Snow snarted to swirl down from the sky. Then she slipped into unconsciousness. JACOB- He remembered where the Ice Caves were, and started walking in the direction of them. DEEPICE- She was still unconscious. JACOB- Eventually, the Ice Fox reached the ice caves, and gently put down Deepice. SHARPICE- "What has happened?" he whipped around to face Jacob. "Did you do this to her?" OCEANICE- "I never trusted him." JACOB- He looked shocked by their comments. "Goodness gracious, no! An ice fox, fierce though we may be, could not inflict such wounds in such a fashion... It was an ice tiger, and a rather rude one, at that." SHARPICE- "Crystalice! Get over here!" Crystalice addressed Deepice's wounds. Within several hours Deepice was sitting up. OCEANICE- The haughty female walked up to Deepice. "Hey there, ugly," she spat at her. "Aw, did the big bad kitty-witty scratch up your eye?" Deepice flinched. Category:Roleplays